Power cutting tools are available to the craftsman in many forms. These power cutting tools can range from drills, routers, and/or other bladed power tools. Associated with the use of these tools is the cutting of fine designs on substrates such as wood, metal, and/or plastic. These fine designs can be made difficult with the arrangement of the cutting tool in relation to the material to be cut, or the substrate to be cut. The present disclosure provides power tool assemblies, power tool supports, and methods for using power tools.